


The Starlight Regional (Even Trains Change Tracks) (Podfic)

by AiJamaisFacil



Series: Sterek Christmas Podfic 2018 Series [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek POV, M/M, Monster of the Week, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Battle, Pre-Slash, The Author Has Feelings About Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 07:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiJamaisFacil/pseuds/AiJamaisFacil
Summary: Summary from original fic:They killed the thing, at least, but not before it dragged his car to the bottom of Crater Lake and stranded them two hundred miles away from Beacon Hills. It's been a few years since Derek was on a train.





	The Starlight Regional (Even Trains Change Tracks) (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Starlight Regional (Even Trains Change Tracks)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573544) by [Anefi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anefi/pseuds/Anefi). 



> This is a series I decided to do for the sterekdrabbles writers from the group over on tumblr: https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/ These are not perfect. I could have made each of these podfics better. But I really wanted to start posting this project in time for Christmas for them all. Please excuse all the mistakes lol. Each chapter will be a story from each of the writers who was able to participate in my secret project and they will be uploaded all in the next week. Thank you!


End file.
